Baptism of the Human World
Baron Archipelago In the middle of the vast ocean in the Human World, were a vast amount of Islands that grouped together and showed to have become one giant land mass over the centuries. Now in current time, there shows to be many kinds of warning signs for those who stray into this part of the ocean. Despite being known for its incredibly dangerous beasts that live there, many Bishokuya have been known to attempt their first official hunt there after they believe that they gained enough strength to survive. One young woman in particular thought this and was on a ship towards the island, looking on with confidence as she believed now was the time for her to test her mettle. "I think... I should go after the Baron Tiger first! That'd be a great first kill, and it sounds nice too!" Kabuki giggled to herself, as she was cleaning her pistols, checking to see if there was any deformities. There were none. She takes great care of her weaponry. "I wonder who I may find on that island... But there's probably no one." She sighed, looking around the boat. "Yo Cap! We almost there?" She felt like a sailor, saying 'Cap', but, she was a rookie Bishokuya, and wants to become a pro. Would a Baron Tiger really be a great first kill..? Maybe. She thought to herself. Staring off into space. "A first time yeah, but be warned, there are mighty more powerful beasties that live on that island," The sailor remarked as he kept his attention on the path before him, seeing the island becoming closer and closer until the boat soon found itself unable to continue. "This is as far as I can take ye, the rest is up to you." "Do you have a raft? I'd rather not get wet..." She asked him as nicely as she could. "Inflatable, but I'd be quick getting to land, there's some beasties that live around these shallow grounds and they do have teeth," The captain remarked before passing her the raft. She throws the raft onto the water, and gracefully steps in, then shudders. I... Hate... Water... she thought to herself, then began to row down the little river she was in. Hoping to make it to land before a beastie makes it to her first! While she began making her way to the small shore, a mysterious figure looked on as he hid in the shadows, keeping its focus on the girl before disappearing in an instant. Kabuki looked around, having a strange feeling someone was watching her. She scratched her head, then began to row again. After a while, she made it to land, she exited the raft, and tied the string onto a tree, grinning ear to ear. "Where do I go first?" She looked around the trees, and decided to go straight ahead. The sounds of animals echoed throughout the area, some closer than others the further she continued into the forest, unaware of the eyes that were following her through each bush she passed. Eventually she made her way into a clearing, finding it devoid of life or sounds as everything soon grew silent. She scratched her head again, scanning the field... "Something seems... Off." She said, shivering like something was watching her again. "I hate that feeling... so much..." Suddenly a loud roar reverberated as it caused some birds that were perched on the trees to shoot up from their homes and leave. With it came heavy footsteps as a large figure soon emerged from the shadows and revealed itself to be a Baron Tiger. The beast soon smelled around, finding the scent of something unfamiliar and its attention was now on Kabuki, causing it to open its mouth to reveal its fangs and growl. Before the beast could react, Kabuki already emptied her clip, the bullets heading straight for the Baron Tiger, as she dashes to the right, trying to find a blind spot on the beast itself. She reloaded her pistol, and fired three times, seven bullets remaining. The tiger sensed the incoming bullets and managed to dodge them, keeping his attention on its prey and roaring out to attempt another pounce on it. Another Baron Tiger emerged from the brush by Kabuki, it pounced, and clipped her arm, her right arm. Her arm had a nasty gnash on it, and made the gun heavier than usual, she kept firing regardless, the bullets aimed for the second Baron Tiger, as she practically ignored the first one. The first one changed its target and attacked the second tiger, causing a battle for dominance to begin, leaving Kabuki safe until one of the winners was decided. Kabuki ran to the brush, hiding herself, hoping it'd be good enough so the Baron Tiger would not see her. "Damn... Didn't know going shopping was this hard... ehehehehe..." She talked to herself a lot. Both tigers kept attacking the other, trying to find out which one would have the pleasure of trying to kill their prey without any interference, though that fight soon came to an end when a presence made itself known. All around the area, an aura of incredible intimidation made itself known, causing all beasts within a five-mile radius to run away as far as they could, some even passed out from the fear it struck in them. Kabuki was breathing heavily from the fear she was feeling, not realizing that someone made their way into the clearance and began to speak. "Shoo kitty cats, you're bugging me." The voice remarked in a cold and emotionless tone, causing the beasts to run away in mere-moments. Kabuki's jaw dropped, wondering how the hell that man scared off two Baron Tigers, by saying 'Shoo Kitty Cats'. Who the hell is this guy... Kabuki kept her guard up, examining the man, hopefully, she's camouflaged enough for him not to notice her. The figure walked a few more feet before stopping, looking around as if he was trying to locate something that was out of place. Before she knew it, he spoke once again right in her general direction. "You can come out now, they won't harm you anymore." With her cheeks puffed out, Kabuki came out of the thick brush, an annoyed look on her face. "I had that, you know..." She stated, attempting to convince this stranger, that she wasn't totally helpless in that situation. This man had incredible power, if those two Baron Tigers never even tried to dominate him. "The bleeding arm you have there says otherwise," the man remarked as he walked towards her and kneeled down slightly, extending his own hand. "Let me have a look at it, I need to make sure it's not seriously injured." Kabuki puffed out her cheeks more, extending her injured apendage, for him to check it over. "So... Who are you?" She asked politely. He kept his focus on her arm, quickly hitting specific points on the arm as it numbed it, allowing him to quickly work on it by using a needle and some thread as he closed it up faster than her eye could see. By the time he finished, the pain was gone and her arm was all bandaged up. "My name is Juan Mors. How about you?" In disbelief, Kabuki was examining her arm. The icy numbness making her shudder. "Holy shit, that was fast, how're you so fast, anyways? Oh, I'm Kabuki Muraoka, nice to meet ya'!" "Your arm isn't seasoned enough, it's too pale and you haven't eaten a single ingredient hat has fully increased your gourmet cells to the next level... You're just a starting Bishokuya aren't you?" Juan inquired as he crossed his arms. "Gourmet Cells...? How'd you...?" She asked him, in disbelief. Her eyes looking into his, for an honest answer. "I'm a Bishokuya, have been for a really long time now, and from what I've seen not to mention the fact that you're a beginner, you're way in over your head, it's better that you give up and find some other path," Juan remarked as he straightened out his bolo-tie. "Another path?!" She was taken back, the audacy of this man, how could he tell someone this! "What do you mean of this?!" She asked him, refusing to believe the man said this. "I mean that you aren't ready to enter this kind of world, you simply aren't strong enough and didn't train until you were, and if you try again, you will die," The man remarked with a serious look and tone on his face. "Tch... I'll die... Fine, I'll train more, maybe get a better gun. Maybe you could pick it out, since you saved me and all, and to not save me again, you may have to train me~" She told him, in a semi-serious tone, trying to make a joke of the whole thing. The blond-man turned his head and looked at the girl, eyeing her for a few minutes before sighing and motioning her to follow him as he began walking deeper into the swamp. "Awesome!" She giggled, then merrily skipped behind the man. "Where're we going? Do you live here? What's that thing over there? These trees smell salty. You said your name was... Juan? Like, pronounced 'Wan'?" Kabuki bombarded the man with questions, since she was, sometimes, an annoying piece. "It's Juan, and first lesson, calm your mind, " the man replied as he stopped and looked at Kabuki, who saw that he meant it and calmed down. After she was calm, he continued talking. "This isn't some kid's playground, if you even think for a second your safe, think again.." Before she could reply, a creature lunged out of the bushes, attempting to attack the girl, but not before the blond-haired man easily grabbed it and knocked it. Kabuki tilted her head, at this turn of events, the thoughts going through her head made no sense to her. "What did you just do?" She asked him, unclear of what just happened. "The fact you don't know just makes it more evident of how weak you are, what I used was a technique known as Knocking, it's a technique that can imoblize a beast or opponent depending on where one strikes," Juan added as he grabbed the beast and released the knocking. It quickly scurried off his hand and headed back into the woods, leaving the two to continue the path. "That's cool, could you teach me that too? It'd be a neat skill, are you going to answer my other questions now?" She asked him. "The only one you need to know is no, I don't live here," Juan replied as he kept his focus on the path in front of them. "I only came to get a familiar taste of the Human World once again..." "Alrighty..." she stated, feeling a hostile aura coming off of him. "So, where're we going?" "To find the legendary, or so-called legendary beast that roams these parts, the Baron Gator," the blond-haired man told her as he stopped and kneeled down to find a drag-path in front of them. "And we're going to find that because..?" She was puzzled. OH SHIT, THAT'S THE BIG MONSTER! "Woah, we shouldn't go after that... That's like... Ten times worst than Baron Tigers." She stated to Juan. "It's nothing special, you've seen one huge beast, you've seen them all," Juan remarked calmly as he soon sensed something, looking up to find huge leeches coming at him and Kubuki, causing him to instantly move at unseen speeds. In moments, both of them were knocked and on the floor, frozen in place. "Been a while since something almost got me, I was too careless," the blond-haired man muttered to himself. "You say something? And nice Knocking skills yo~" she said to him, with a smile. "Are we close to the Gator yet?" she asked him, since he was the pro and all. Category:Roleplay Category:Story